


Goodbye Lullabye

by JokerGothNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I promise a happy ending, Dead Mary Winchester, Evil John Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Goddesses, Golden Age, Human Sacrifice, Implied Sexual Content, It's a bit sad, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Moondoor (Supernatural), Near Death, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, Smaug - Freeform, Someone almost dies, Tarquin the horse, The Headless Horseman - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, The Roadhouse, dragon - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: King John of Moondoor wants to bring a goddess down to earth, then make her to take over the rest of the world for him. But he has to sacrifice his eldest son, Dean, who is currently in the clutches of a dragon after a previous deal.Sir Castiel Novak, the most feared knight, is sent to rescue the prince. Naturally, succeeding in his mission, on the journey back, things drastically change between the prince and his knight in shining armor.One love story later, they still have to face the soldiers of the King, who wants Dean for the sacrifice, and Castiel's head on a spike for his betrayal.





	1. Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> This is for Evangeline74, who gave me a prompt to work with, so I hope you enjoy it x

Once upon a time, the was a beautiful kingdom called Moondoor. Many people lived there, happy as could be for most, and in the centre, was a palace. Moondoor was ruled by King John, who was currently sat on his golden throne, speaking to the most feared knight in all the land - Sir Castiel Novak.

Castiel was a rather stoic man, ruthless, and not one to be trifled with. There a many tales of how he single handedly cut down hundreds of soldiers during battles in the previous years, very rarely injuring himself. He was the best fighter known to man, and Castiel was needed by the King.

“Sir Novak, I need to ask a favor of you. Remember the eldest prince?” the Knight nodded, expression still solemn, “I need you to rescue him. The royal advisors will tell you the rest. Bring him back in one piece - and alive. You will set off at sunset tonight.”

* * *

Currently, Moondoor was under the rule of the Winchester family, and had been for many centuries. The King now ruled by himself, but he once had a Queen by his side. Mary, his wife, died in a fire at the palace many years ago. But before her untimely death, she left him two boys, Dean and Sam, as heirs to the throne. Both boys grew up too quickly, particularly the eldest, who cared for his little brother dearly. Both princes knew that they were marry and produce children, Dean especially as he was to be King one day. By this point, neither had. No one cared as to whether or not they married men or women, as unless it were a boy, they would have to be a carrier.

Now, John wasn't exactly a nice King. He was before his Queen was burned to a crisp, but now he was bitter, and just wanted power and gold. Six months ago, he made a deal with a dragon. His eldest son for a ridiculous amount of gold, and I mean a ridiculous amount. Dean was sent off almost immediately, and Sam was now next in line to the throne of Moondoor. No one actually knew what had happened to the prince, other than it was instructed he was not to be killed.

You may be wondering as to why the King only wants his son back now - he was to be a sacrifice. There was a goddess, by the name of Gilda, that could be summoned by a sacrifice - naturally the first born - captured, then controlled. John wanted the rest of the world to rule over. His greed had pushed him too far. The King was never close to his sons, in fact, he nearly hated them.

So, Dean was a slave to a rather large dragon, that loved gold, whilst his father ruled his kingdom, Sam grieved the loss of his brother and refused to even be in the same room as the King, and Castiel… well, Castiel climbed upon his black stallion, Tarquin (he did not name it), his survival bag attached, and rode off into the sunset, like the end of a love story. He had to go and find Dean. This was going to be fun.

At least he knew the way.


	2. Slaying The Beast

Many nights later, Castiel reached the entrance to the beast’s lair. A particularly large hill sat in front of the Knight and his horse, with a noticeable door, that was almost as tall as the hill attached to it. It opened without a fuss, and Castiel crept in, leaving Tarquin behind.

Ten minutes later, the endless tunnels stopped, and there was just one massive room in the middle. It was half full of shiny things, and asleep upon that, was an orange creature with scales, wings and talons. That was what he was supposed to defeat. Castiel smirked to himself, it looked like what was described in The Hobbit - which he had read countless times. Before slaying the beast, he had to find the Prince and get him out first. It was only then that he noticed, the dragon was clutching hold of a person, who was looking rather miffed at being chained up.

“Hey!” the Knight whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Over here!”

“Castiel? What are you doing? If it wakes up, you’re dead meat!” the Prince warned him, the panicked look on his face was kind of comforting that he cared. Cas would never say this out loud, but that Prince was gorgeous. His eyes were candy apple green, which Cas could lose himself in for eternity. But if anyone ever found out that the most feared Knight in all the land had a huge crush on the heir to the throne of Moondoor, the King would pitch a fit, and everyone would know his weakness.

“I’ve come to rescue you, I’ll explain why, later,” he said as he started to undo the chains, and luckily without waking the dragon. Once Dean was free, Castiel told him to make a run for it, whilst he dealt with the beast.

Sleeping creatures are so much easier to stab, so within a heartbeat, the Knight smashed his sword through the dragon’s scales and into its chest. The roar that served as its final words, made the Prince jump, and he ran quicker, only stopping when he got to his Knight’s horse.

“What the hell, dude?”

“Sorry, that was what I was instructed to do. I said I would explain why I’ve come to save you, didn’t I?” Castiel asked, and the Prince nodded, still out of breath, “Your father, the King, unfortunately wants you for another deal. I’m sorry, but I don’t know what the deal is, they refused to tell me.”

“It’s okay, not your fault. How long is the journey back?”

“Seven nights, I’m afraid. You take the horse, I’ll walk alongside you,” the Knight still spoke with a sad tone. He knew that the reason they hadn’t told him the deal John was going to make was because it would probably involve the Prince’s death.

When Dean then said that he would walk, there was a short not-exactly-argument over it before the Prince gave in.

* * *

That evening they built a campfire somewhere in the woods. Dean laughed saying they should do ghost stories, but Cas just smiled and asked Dean to talk about his life in the palace.

“Well, until I was four years old, everything was perfect. My dad loved me and he was a great king. Then one night, there was a fire. Supposedly, it started in the nursery, but no one knows how, mom went to get Sammy, but got trapped. Dad gave me my brother and told me to get out and not to look back. Mom didn’t make it. After that night, dad was never the same again, he rarely saw me and Sam, and then he became greedy: wanting power and money. He didn’t care who got caught up, and I was gone at the first chance he got. Sold off for a hoard of gold a year ago, haven’t seen humanity since.”

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with all that, it must have been horrible,” the Knight sighed, still staring into his eyes.

With a bitter laugh and a pained look, Dean continued, “I don’t know what’s worse, actually. If I hadn’t have been swapped, I’d have been heir to the throne. It  _ was _ my duty to find a wife or husband - who preferably had power and wealth - and have a child. I don’t think I could’ve done that. The guy I like, he doesn’t really have money and land, and I don’t know if he’s a carrier or not. And I don’t expect him to want to marry anyone, to be honest. Anyway, dad would never have approved.”

For a few minutes there was silence by the fire. Castiel always assumed that despite being given a choice in gender, that Dean was into women, but the Prince was full of surprises. Cas grew up a little differently, he was an orphan, but trained everyday and night to become the best fighter Moondoor could ever have. He became a soldier easily enough, as soon as he turned 18, then he just went up the ranks until he got to the highest that a person of his background could have, which is as a Knight in shining armour: rescuing Princes from dragons. The first time he saw Dean, he knew he was done for. And even moreso now.

“Who was he?”

“Hm?”

“The man you wished to marry, who was he?” he felt slightly embarrassed asking, but Castiel needed to know.

“Well, I’m probably gonna die when I get back anyway, he was, or is, the most feared Knight in the land,” Castiel could feel his heart beating faster and faster, “And he is… you…”

The Prince was burning red and couldn’t look Cas in the eye, but never in his life has the Knight been happier. It took Castiel a moment to process the information, but to Dean, it looked like he’d been turned down.

“You know, I love you too. And I am a carrier.”

Neither could remember who went for it first, but they smashed their lips together and… well, it got intimate.


	3. Sleepy Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever seen Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow, this chapter is sort of about that, as they got to a town called Sleepy Hollow with a legend. Also, Asgard is mentioned. I hope you like it

The next morning, Castiel woke up having forgotten what had happened, until he saw the Prince lying next to him. He smiled, watching Dean sleep was beautiful. He looked so peaceful and calm, Cas didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Then he remembered what his mission was: Dean was being sold off _again_ and this time, he was likely to have his life taken from him. The Knight wouldn’t let that happen. He had to find some way around it. 6 nights left: he could do this. Cas would find a way to save his beloved.

Dean woke up not long after, and snuggled up to Cas, “Morning sunshine.”

“Good morning Dean. How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, thank you. I haven’t slept like this in years,” Dean chuckled, then they started to get up, and finally set off back to Moondoor.

They talked about everything except what would happen when they got back to the palace. Castiel finally told Dean about his childhood, which the Prince found rather intriguing but unfortunate. They spoke of what they were to each other now, despite only having gotten together the night before, and both were very happy to have settled on ‘boyfriends’. It was about the here and now, not tomorrow or the day after.

“There is a town upstate, two days to the north, in the Hudson Highlands. It is a place called Sleepy Hollow. Have you heard of it?” the Knight asked, as he planned an escape for them both.

“I have not.”

“Well, have you ever heard of the headless horseman?”

Dean nodded, seemingly quite interested, “Yes, but I don’t know the story behind it.”

“The headless horseman is more commonly known as the legend of Sleepy Hollow. The horseman was a Hessian mercenary, sent by different rulers to keep Moondoorians under the yoke of Asgard. But unlike his compatriots, who came for money, the horseman came for love of carnage. When battle was joined, there you'd find him. He rode a giant black steed named Daredevil. He rode hard into battle, chopping off heads at full gallop. He had filed his teeth down to sharp points, to add to the ferocity of his appearance.

"This butcher didn't finally reach his end until the winter of '79. Not far from there, in the western woods. They chopped off his head with his own sword. Even today, the woods is a haunted place, where brave men will not venture. For what was planted in the ground that day - was a seed of evil. And so it has been for 20 years. But now the Hessian wakes, cutting off heads where he finds them. Or so says the legend, anyway.” The Knight grinned, he’d always had a love for folklore and ghost stories, even though he didn’t believe in them. The legend of Sleepy Hollow was one of his favourites, but he’d never visited the town itself; now was his chance.

“Cool, so I take it that we’re going to stop off there then?” the Prince asked, his voice was hopeful.

“Obviously,” Cas laughed.

* * *

Two days later, as Castiel said, they got to the town. Each night, they found out more and more about each other, and it ended in complete bliss for each man.

Sleepy Hollow was perfect, it was a quiet town, where everyone seemed to know everyone, and the people were very welcoming. First stop though, was always going to be the tavern, known as the Roadhouse. The horse was left outside, and they found a table easily enough.

"Haven't seen you two 'round here before? Passin' through?" the woman at the bar questioned, but appeared kind enough.

"Yes, we're on our way to the palace. I'm Castiel and this is Dean."

As she pour them each a drink, she said, "I'm Ellen, and that" she pointed to a young blond lady on her left, "Is my daughter, Jo. And that," pointing to a man on her right, "Is Ash, who's an absolute genius." They all shook hands and got on well enough.

Cas never really had anyone to talk to as though they were friends before, he pretty much isolated himself and just made a name for himself. But now, now he could smile and laugh and it was okay. The boys passed themselves off as tradesmen, not wanting to arouse suspension, and no one thought twice.

That night, they stayed at the inn above The Roadhouse. The room was small and sweet, and the double bed was  _much_ more comfortable to have sex on than in the middle of the woods. It wasn't very late, perhaps 6pm, but already the sun was setting.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Hm?" except it was more of a noise, as the Knight was happily exhausted after their 'exercise' and good use of the bed.

"You know, 'cause my dad's only gonna swap me for power again when we get back, why don't we make a run for it?"

Castiel sat up, having already considered it, he urged his boyfriend to continue.

"This town is lovely, the people are great, the land is easy to grow on, we could live here. We could get away from our past. What d'you say? Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

A huge smile spread across his face, he'd been thinking all of that, but didn't have the courage to say it. His Prince did though, "Yes!"

* * *

As it was early evening, and only just had it gone dark - now 8pm - the engaged couple firstly gathered Ellen, Jo and Ash to come as witnesses to the shotgun wedding. Next was to the local blacksmith, and bought two silver rings. Not too fancy, but perfect for the couple. Lastly, to the Minister.

They said their own vows, and were married that night. It was a sweet little ceremony, both men and the witnesses cried at the words spoken softly. However, they did have to tell the other four - Ellen, Jo, Ash and the Minister, Garth - who they really were and the situation they were in. None of them minded, but we're happy for the little rebellion they were having.

"Do you, Prince Dean of Moondoor, take Sir Castiel Novak, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," the Prince slipped the ring onto his Knight's finger.

"And do you, Sir Castiel Novak, take Prince Dean of Moondoor, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" even Garth was crying now, and smiling. Adorable sap.

"I fucking well do," he laughed, then mimicked Dean's actions.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss. Has anyone got a tissue?"

They squished their lips together, and Cas jumped so Dean ended up carrying him - and Ash got a hanky from his pocket, dabbed his eyes, and passed it to Garth. Ellen and Jo didn't know who to watch: the happy couple or Ash and Garth.

* * *

Other the next two days, they bought a room above The Roadhouse, and got comfy there. Sleepy Hollow was there new home, and they were there to stay.

Weren't they?


	4. Stab Through The Heart

It had been two weeks since the marriage of the Prince and the Knight, now known as the Novak's, as Dean wanted to give up his surname of Winchester, which gave him a clear link and memory of his absent father. Castiel knew it must've been horrible for him, leaving everything and everyone behind.

Dean had told him stories about the new heir the throne, his younger brother, Sam. How he was ridiculously clever, and grew very tall, very quickly once he hit puberty. The boy married a Lady Jessica Moore, who was, "completely out of my brother's league". She was perfect for him, and got along well with the rest of the family and staff, even though they never saw John. Unfortunately for Dean, his brother and sister-in-law were due to become parents a month after he was sold for gold. Didn't know if he had a nephew or a niece.

It was one of those mornings again, where they'd gotten up, washed and dressed, but lay straight back down and talked about daydreams. It was their favourite time of the day, messing with their rings, snuggling up to one another and innocent kisses. Until shouting and running could be heard from below.

The door was smashed open, as four guards with swords came crashing in. Castiel recognised them almost instantly, some of the King's guards: Alistair, Zachariah, Azazel, and Metatron. All of whom held a grudge against the Knight, as he was the King's favourite, since he was so good in battle.

"Well, would you look at that," Alistair cackled, "Ass-tiel and the Prince. You should have been back two weeks ago. That's how long it's taken for us to find you both."

"Two weeks? It took you four,  _two whole weeks_? How do you get by in your everyday lives?" Dean had a smug look upon his lips.

"Shut it, Winchester. Your daddy still wants you, he's going to swap you for power," Metatron spoke up, shoving his sword right up to the Prince's throat, "And Castiel, he wants your head on a spike for your betrayal. Or treason, call it as you please. Either way, your death, is our way to paradise."

Alistair and Azazel grabbed hold of the Prince, whilst Zachariah and Metatron snatched up his husband - completely forgetting why John liked him so much. When they took his wrists, Cas turned them, and Dean cringed at the snapping noise.

Both guards dropped their weapons, and the Knight caught them, their plans backfiring... just a bit. With their un-broken arms, they pulled at his legs, and soon he was on the floor with them. Meanwhile, Alistair and Azazel had to use all their strength to keep Dean from helping his husband, no matter how much he shouted and yelled.

The cat fight on the floor started to turn sour, as the guards reached back to their swords, and swung at the Knight, who dodged it all easily. Eventually, he managed to get a sword back, and Zachariah was stabbed straight through the chest. This only provoked Metatron to try harder, and he gave Castiel a few small flesh wounds, which bled very little. Again, caught off-guard (pun completely intended), his throat was sliced open, and he choked on his own blood.

The Knight almost sprinted over to where his husband was being held back, and Alistair was left to hold onto Dean, as Azazel went for the fight. Unfortunately, he had a weapon too, which wasn't very helpful at all. But no matter how hard he jabbed, or how quickly, he either missed or it was narrowly swerved. When Cas caught his leg, the guard was down in a heartbeat. And head kicked in the next.

"No!"

He didn't turn around in time. Alistair had pierced his sword into Castiel's heart, and blood had begun to pour out. He just about heard a gunshot, saw the last guard fall to the ground and then Dean rushed over to him.

"No, no, no, no. Come on baby, you've got to make it through this, you can do this. Please don't leave me, please darlin', I'm begging you," Dean had tears streaming down his face as he put pressure on the bloody wound, holding his husband in his arms, gently rocking him a little.

"You can't go, not now. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I can't live without you. Pull through, for me. Do it for me. I love you so much."

All Cas could hear was Dean and people around him, but it was going fuzzy, and he had this immense pain coming from his torso.

"Dean... I love you."

And everything went black. In these moments, he thought only of the memories made by his wonderful husband, of the life he always wanted. And Castiel got that, in a special little way. He got his dream, so maybe his time was up now. This was probably it. He just dreaded how this was going to affect Dean.

Because that was all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hate me. He is not dead. He is alive and just a little injured.


	5. Rebellion

After what felt like a few minutes, the Knight woke up, with bright light surrounding him. He groaned a little, but heard a gasp, so he had to see what was going on. It was Dean, sat on the edge of their bed. Wait... what? Castiel was lying down in their bed, he chest hurting like a bitch.

"Cas? Oh my gods, Cas you're okay!" Dean squealed and placed a light kiss on his husband's forehead.

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"It's been three days. Alistair stabbed you in the heart, I thought you were a gonner. Ellen came in with a gun, shot him like it was nothing, and then the town healer, Pamela, stitched you up. She had to go and sort other people out, but said that the stitches disintegrate and it'll be like brand new soon enough. As long as you woke up, that is."

It'd been three days. Fantastic. The Prince was right though, at least he had woke up, and any later, more of the King's guards would come looking for them again. That was the next task: dealing with the King.

"So, what now? John will send more. They'll get us eventually," ever the pessimist, Cas said. But he was right.

"That's where we come in."

At the door, stood Ellen, Jo, Ash, and who Castiel assumed to be Pamela. Jo started to explain, "The townsfolk, all of us, are going to be your army. We will fight alongside you two, and we will charge at the palace. We can overtake King John, but we need your leadership."

"Really?"

He'd have a full army at his disposal, and with no warning, no one would be prepared to fight back. The Novaks had been in Sleepy Hollow long enough to know that no one liked the King, he was too rough on them, and the taxes were high enough without him wanting more. It was possible. They could have a proper rebellion. And the way Dean looked over at him, Castiel could only say one.

"You only live once, right?"

* * *

Over the next few days, the whole town prepared. It wasn't just men fighting, the women were terrifying, but Castiel drew the line at children. Only people who wanted to rebel could, and any person under the age of 13 was to stay behind, but it was entirely there choice: no one was forced. But they still joined anyway.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Cas stared in amazement at the dedication of the people.

"You're a great leader, Cas. You can do this. And I'm by your side the whole way. Just remember to actually give them instructions, sweetheart," he chuckled, and gave Cas one of his best smiles that made the Knight's knees go weak.

Setting off at sunset, they got to just outside of the palace walls when Castiel stopped them. The sight of his army was incredible. Pitch forks, large sticks set alight, guns, swords: it looked like something straight out of a film. Or it would have done, if they had films.

"Listen, we are here to over throw the King. Which means, keep the death minimal. It's a join us or die movement, and especially do not harm the other Prince! Because Dean will probably have your head for that," which got a bit of a laugh, "We are the Prince Dean's army, and we are taking back Moondoor!"

"That was beautiful," Dean whispered to his husband, they kissed and then it was war.

Getting through the market place unbelievably quickly, as each of the poor clutched onto their own weapon of choice and followed. Charging at the castle, the guards and soldiers panicked, most surrendering, then going with the crowd.

"What the hell?!"

Castiel and Dean turned to see a very, very tall man with glorious long hair, a young blond lady and a small child in her arms, down the hallway. "Sammy?"

"Dean? Oh my gods! Are you okay? It's been a year, I've missed you so much. You've missed so much," Sam ran up and crushed his older brother in a bear hug, "And this is your nephew, Alfie."

The woman, who just have been Jessica, held out the one year old kid, who wasn't as nervous as he should have been.

"Great to see you both, and I'll catch up more later, but firstly, me and Castiel and half of Moondoor are overthrowing dad. You coming?" Dean babbled.

"Hell yes," and the others followed along, unaffected by the situation entirely.

No one was left on the King's side by the time they reached him. The greedy bastard was slumped on his throne, in the silence before the door burst open, and a rather pissed off pair of Princes and a Knight stormed in with half of Moondoor behind them. He just looked outraged at the disturbance, despite just how many people were there.

"What on earth are you doing? Sir Novak, you were supposed to be back a fortnight ago. Explain yourself."

"I couldn't let you take him. So I married him, and we were living happily until you sent Alistair, Azazel, Zachariah and Metatron to us. Who are now dead - you're welcome. And instead of waiting for more to come and kill us, Dean led a rebellion. Here we are," and never had the eldest Prince looked prouder if anyone than he did after his husband had said that. He wanted to hug him, but now was not the time.

John looked confused, "But why? Why are are you, my own sons, going against me?"

"You were a crap dad. You sold Dean for a large sum of money. You sent Sir Novak to get Dean back, so that you could sell him to a Goddess for power. Must I go on?" Sam started to complain, which he mustn't have had the chance to do in years.

"Stop right there."

From the window, a figure surrounding by a feeling of pure goodness walked closer. It was a lady, in a flowing, pale pink dress with flowers on her dress and in her long, brown hair. And they knew who she was: Gilda. She was the Goddess that the King was going to sacrifice Dean to.

"I know of your plans. After everything you've done, to your sons, to your people... I won't give you anything, except peace. Your going back now, you'll finally be with Mary," she gave a sad smile, and the room was filled with bright light. When it died down, both Gilda and John were gone.

Everyone fell silent.

Until Sam spoke up, "I believe we need a new King. And the heir to the throne is back, with his husband. They are to be crowned tomorrow at noon. Everyone can go home now, see you tomorrow."

And just like that, the Prince and Knight said their thankyous and claimed a room as their own. And everyone acted as though nothing had happened, apart from being a little happier now.

Later, Dean and Castiel would tell Sam and Jess what had happened. But that was for later, first, they needed to check on how bouncy the beds were. Interpret that as you like...


	6. They All Lived Happily Ever After

And so, the very next day, Dean and Castiel were crowned Kings of Moondoor (because that's how it works in the story, so don't you dare complain).

The coronation was truly wonderful, the colours, the sounds, everything. Neither could ask for more. And the whole kingdom knew that they would rule far better than John ever did, so everyone was happy. Once crowned, the Kings danced along with the townsfolk until very early the next morning.

Once everyone was gone, Dean and Cas sat next to the lake next to the castle, watching the moon's reflection on the water.

"So, you still need an heir now?" Castiel looked up at his husband, who's shoulder his head rested upon.

"It's entirely up to you. The rest of the kingdom will, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. At worst, Alfie is next in line to the throne. And that's okay, you know that, right?"

"Dean, yes or no, on the subject of children?" Cas was beginning to get a little agitated as to why he couldn't just get an answer out of his husband.

"Yes, okay? Yes, I want kids. I just don't want you to feel forced into it because that's what I want."

"Good."

Castiel smiled into the water, and looked up to the stars, thinking, just a month ago, he was plain old Sir Castiel Novak, who people never thought was going to fall in love or get married. And now, he was King Castiel of Moondoor, with his beloved and incredible husband, whom he was about to tell...

"I think you should know, you sort of do have an heir to the throne now."

"What?" Dean could only say that and stare in complete shock.

"Dean Novak, and I still can't believe you wanted to take my last name, you've got about eight months left of sleeping of whole nights, because I'm pregnant."

There were no actual words that came from Dean, only happy, squeaky nosies, so he took the news very well indeed.

* * *

 

~ Eight months later ~

"Dean! I swear to the motherfucking gods, don't you fucking dare try to fucking understand this!"

Turns out, that when in a huge amount of agonizing pain, Castiel swears a lot. He could hardly be blamed, he was the one in labour. If he wasn't screaming, he would be laughing at the look on his husband's face, which was 100% panic.

"Castiel, one last push and it's over," Pamela calmly told him, as she knew better than to laugh at Dean, "There! You did it, congrats you two. Here's your baby girl!"

"Oh thank fuck!" with a sigh of relief, Castiel reached out for his daughter, the heir to the throne of Moondoor.

"Cas, she's gorgeous, just like you," Dean grinned like an idiot at his husband and daughter, who just yawned and fell asleep in her father's arms, "Before we got together, did you ever dream of anything like this?"

"Even my dreams weren't this good, but I never thought, that once named most fear Knight in all the land, would ever marry, settle down and have a child. Not once. And I'm so happy that I got this. It was all worth it in the end."

For a while they just sat, watching each other, trading soft kisses and enjoying the quiet. It was peaceful, and this was what they fought for. Cas smiled at the thought, that when there daughter was older, they could tell her their complicated love story. He could hardly wait.

"Don't we need to name her?"

"Yeah, you choose the first name though, you did all the hard work, and all choose middle name, sound fair?" Dean asked, quiet so not to wake her. His husband slowly nodded and thought for a moment.

"Charlene, Charlie for short," he smiled.

"Charlene Joanna Novak of Moondoor, one day, Queen Charlie of Moondoor."

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with this and reading until the end.


End file.
